


Трупная лилия

by Anonymous



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Femdom, Non-Linear Narrative, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Zombies, хайль Поливанов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оити пытается предотвратить битву при Сэкигахаре. </p><p>[Имеет смысл читать только после просмотра 7 и 8 серий Sengoku Basara: Judge End.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трупная лилия

**Author's Note:**

> Тэнкаю нечем бальзамировать трупы, поэтому здесь зима, чтоб не так быстро разлагались.

_Река Ои, 28 дней до битвы при Сэкигахаре_

— Господа, вы же утонете!

Трупы перли, покачиваясь и мыча, лед под ними проламывался. Шесть мертвых самураев ушли под воду, а за ними, поскальзываясь, брели остальные, болтая из стороны в сторону головами на сломанных шеях, тряся вывороченными челюстями, и белые кости переломанных рук и ног торчали в прорехах одежды.

— Господа, разворачиваемся! — крикнула Оити, взмахнув сайхаем. Хрипя и колыхаясь, мертвое воинство потянулось к берегу — и Оити не могла не отметить контраст, как ловко развернулся на коньках Тэнкай.

Ей показалось, что в глазах монаха мелькнул насмешливый огонек, и, должно быть, Тэнкай усмехнулся под маской — Оити зависла над рекой, шесть черных рук нырнули в проруби, шаря подо льдом, выдергивая утопленников и проламывая их головами лед. Почему не стоит спасать мертвецов? Ну и что, что мертвые, все равно ее воины. И купание им не повредило — стоят, обтекают, таращат бельма. Это живых бы не стоило вытаскивать, стали бы хворой обузой отряду.

Мертвецы побрели напролом сквозь обледенелые кусты у реки.

— Стоять! — крикнула Оити Тэнкаю. Он задрал голову, и Оити с трудом удержалась от удара сайхаем в лицо — попала бы по глазам и маске. Белый пучок конского волоса опустился ему на плечи и затылок. Тэнкай простонал в ответ, состроив жалобно-глумливую мину, во взгляде его читалось: «Пороть по кирасе — это такая игра? Мне притвориться, что больно?», и Оити потребовала:

— Раздевайся. Догола раздевайся. Башмаки свои с коньками только оставь. И если ты упадешь, — добавила она, смотря, как Тэнкай складывает на лед наручи, развязывает ремни кирасы, — и лед под тобой проломится — я тебя не буду вылавливать.

Сгусток черной с пурпурным отливом тьмы, поддерживавший Оити в воздухе над настом, собрался складками, как глина, меняющая форму под руками невидимого скульптора.

— Принеси мне кнут.

Тэнкаю пришла пора пожалеть, что он оставил кнут, когда от него сбежала лошадь, испугавшись мертвецов. Он мог бы увести другую с почтовой станции, но специально обученных лошадей было не найти. Покопавшись в мешке с вещами, он передал кнут черной руке, и та бережно вложила рукоятку в ладонь госпожи.

Оити дернула плечом, сбрасывая отороченную мехом накидку, волосы рассыпались.

— За мужа, — начала Оити, со свистом раскручивая кнут. Фал врезался в спину, рассекая кожу, брызнула кровь. Тэнкай согнулся пополам, завертелся на коньках, тонкий лед заскрипел. Оити усмехнулась: не упал. Посмотрим, сколько выстоит.

— За брата.

Тэнкай описал пируэт, замелькали руки-ноги — и все-таки грянулся, кровавый лоскут сорванной кожи пополз по треснувшему льду.

— Вставай!

Оити секла неуклюже, с захлестами, лишь бы не задеть ненароком себя. Пару раз не попадала, краснея от стыда, что кнут врезается в замерзшую реку, и взлетает ледяная крошка — но мертвецам было все равно, а Тэнкай забавно отшатывался от летящего ремня, и Оити смотрела, как он мечется на коньках, пытаясь удержать равновесие, а если все-таки падать, то правильно — на задницу, не опираясь при падении на выставленную руку. Кричал он нечленораздельно, не просил пощады.

— За Хидэёси — верь больше людям. Предатель предал предателя, но и на него нашелся предатель — только это меня радует, — проговорила Оити, ненадолго передав кнут услужливо вытянувшейся руке-тени, вертя натруженной кистью и разминая пальцы в перчатке. Обернулась — Тэнкай все еще лежал навзничь, носом в лед. — Эй! — Вытянулась непомерно длинная тень, собрала горстью седые космы, дернула, едва не сорвав скальп, и подняла Тэнкая на ноги. Просечка наискось, от бедра до плеча, расчертила его торс, надорванный сосок съехал, фал в захлесте обвился вокруг голени, опрокидывая Тэнкая на спину. Он перекатывался по льду, ползал, замирал, съежившись и пытаясь прикрыться руками, и наконец Оити то ли сделала передышку, то ли решила пощадить его — он не мог знать, лежа на льду, щурясь под солнечными лучами и тяжело дыша. Новый удар рассек его спину, когда он поднялся на четвереньки — безумный взгляд, струйка слюны изо рта, слезы по щекам — и снова рухнул животом на лед.

Черные руки подхватили его за щиколотки, вздернули вниз головой, и он болтался, не зная, чего ждать — то ли пущенный неумелой рукой кнут врежется в мясо, распоров до кости, а то и переломив кость, то ли тени уронят его головой об лед, ломая шею. Кнут впился в промежность, между ягодиц, и тени в тот же миг дернули повешенного за ноги, растягивая почти в шпагат. Тэнкай с воплем корчился на весу, пытаясь согнуться пополам и обхватить себя за бедра, чтобы защититься хотя бы руками — тогда бы кнут пришелся по основанию черепа, а может — раздробил бы запястья и пальцы.

Но тени окунули его в ближайшую полынью, вынули — он кашлял и обтирал лицо, выжимая прилипшие волосы. Черные руки не бросили его на лед, а удержали на весу, обтерли с головы до ног, оглаживая, ощупывая, не переломал ли конечности, впитывая кровь — с шипением, словно прижигая раны, но видимых ожогов не оставалось.

Тени опустили его на лед, и Тэнкай, поскальзываясь, с гримасой боли побрел отдирать ото льда свою одежду. Оити пыталась определить на глаз — руки-ноги, быть может, и не сломаны, но мог отбить почки, копчик.

— Зачем он тебя пощадил?

Ей было сложно представить, что Хидэёси просто бросил недобитого врага на поле боя, и еще сложнее — объяснить себе, зачем в Киото выставили на штыре первую попавшуюся черепушку, выдав ее за голову тринадцатидневного сёгуна.

— Я — всего лишь один человек, — пробормотал Тэнкай, натягивая промерзшую одежду. — Я не представлял угрозы его режиму. Меня бросили в тюрьму, на родине, в замке моего брата. Он заступился за меня перед Хидэёси...

Оити слушала, нахмурившись: точно недоговаривает. Не скажет, чем выкупил свою жизнь у Хидэёси. А она так глупа и неосведомлена в политике, что не может догадаться!

— ...Сказал, что сгноить в камере будет мучительнее банальных пыток, и мысль о собственном позоре и неудачах будет терзать сильнее палача.

Оити побагровела, презирая себя за безъязыкость. Она ни словом, ни взглядом не может вызвать у собственного подданного, а тем более — у ровни, приступ вины и стыда. Боль телесная — ничто рядом с унижением.

— Он даже тебя не высек своей корейской плетью?

— Вы воздали мне за его упущение, госпожа!

— Подойди сюда. Возьми свой кнут. В следующий раз я выпорю тебя цепями.

Тэнкай на миг изменился в лице, но тут же согнулся в учтивом поклоне:

— Благодарю за ваше внимание, госпожа!

Запрещая себе уловить еле слышные насмешливые нотки, Оити стянула перчатку и закусила костяшки пальцев, чтобы не спросить: «Ты вспоминал меня? Тогда, в заключении». Конечно же, нет, одернула себя Оити, блуждая взглядом по заснеженным деревьям и вспученным чирьям гор. Думал об утраченных возможностях, о вероломстве Хидэёси, о своем разбитом войске, о выскользнувшей из рук власти. Прокручивал в голове варианты, как стоило поступить, чтобы избежать произошедшего. Вспоминал подозрительные признаки в поведении коварного союзника, не замеченные вовремя. Должно быть, раскаивался, что решил поддаться на его уговоры, утратив весьма солидное свое положение и не самый маленький удел, будучи вынужден теперь благодарить за подаренную жизнь в затхлой камере. Планировал побег. Он пришел к Нобунаге нищим ронином, у которого ничего не было, кроме собственной дерзости — нищим ронином остался, убив его.

_Перевал Уцуноя, 29 дней до битвы при Сэкигахаре_

По почтовой станции бродили мертвецы, сидели, привалившись к углам зданий. Сыпался снег, не тая на лицах покойников во дворах, на порогах, на посту дорожной полиции, у постоялого двора. Лошади беспокоились. Люди шарахались и прятались, бормоча бесполезные молитвы, а трупы вваливались в дома и амбары, и повсюду тянулись черные руки. Работников постоялого двора защитить было уже некому, и им было некуда прятаться — притворись, что не замечаешь черных рук, и устрой на ночлег почтившую простецкое заведение госпожу с ее жуткой охраной.

Касуга с остекленевшим взглядом растапливала очаг в полу, устанавливала котацу. Черные руки вили гнездо из одеял, укутывая Оити. Не стоило посылать покойницу за зеркалом — Оити и так знала, что на лице ее стынет страдальческая маска, на лбу прорезалась морщинка над изломом бровей. Еще можно доверить мертвой таскать уголь и разводить огонь, но прикасаться к еде, готовить горячую ванну и стелить постель осталось единственному живому ее слуге.

Оити уткнулась затылком в мерцающую ладонь тени.

— Я не смогла помирить Сакити и Такэтиё.

— Кого из них вы убеждали присягнуть супостату, госпожа? — осведомился Тэнкай. Он не считал нужным говорить нейтрально, без надрыва и насмешки, вызывавших у Оити желание разорвать его в кровавые ошметья — позволяет себе выставлять госпожу дурочкой! — и в то же время съежиться и заплакать от стыда: упрек совершенно справедливый, за дело!

«Потому что женщине положено манипулировать. Женщины правят миром через мужчин из кухни и спальни. Я должна была хитро руководить сильными мира сего. А я не понимаю, как. И поэтому из-за моей неловкости и скудоумия уже десять лет кровопролитие, которое я должна была предотвратить!» — Если бы Оити позволила себе выкрикнуть это вслух — тут же съежилась бы от стыда и быстро забормотала: «Прости. Я прошу прощения», зажала себе рот и, пряча отчаянный взгляд, поклонилась, роняя руки на пол перед сжатыми коленями — тут Оити вспомнила, что он не в том положении, чтобы она ему кланялась, но сам вид изможденного, битого жизнью монаха вызывал у нее невыносимое чувство вины. Нельзя докучать Тэнкаю бессмысленными жалобами — он пережил столько зла, а она замечает только себя, оскорбляя его своим бессилием и ничтожностью, эгоизмом и невниманием к нему.

— Когда мы с вами представим господам Исиде и Токугаве второе пришествие вашего брата, они мгновенно забудут свои распри и вынуждены будут сплотиться против общего врага!

Смешок Оити звучал почти как рыдание.

— Таким образом и вы внесете свой вклад, и вам больше не придется винить себя, — увещевал Тэнкай. — Без вашей помощи мы не сможем вернуть его в этот бренный мир!

— Мой брат будет тебе покорен, как все мертвецы? — Оити встревожил нездоровый азарт в смехе Тэнкая, и она пыталась себя убедить, что возвращенец с того света не будет обладать волей и не сможет отомстить своему убийце. — Ты можешь его подчинить, чтобы он не попытался напасть на тебя?

— Благодарю за вашу заботу обо мне, госпожа, — с бархатным смешком прошелестел Тэнкай. — Я бы не осмелился предложить вам участие в ритуале, если бы существовала опасность нападения.

— Я не хочу снова тебя потерять, — Оити привлекла его к себе. Длинный холодный нос уткнулся ей в ключицу. — Тобой движет тщеславие, ты хочешь поменяться местами, чтобы он тебе служил?

— Я не чувствую себя вполне отомщенным, — прошептал Тэнкай, кладя голову ей на плечо. — Когда мы вошли в Киото, госпожа, я думал, что меня ждет миг величайшей радости в моей жизни. Но, когда мы поджигали храм, я чувствовал только разочарование, что не добрался до него и не отрубил ему голову вот этими руками.

— Обнимай меня этими руками.

— Они ледяные, госпожа, я причиняю вам неудобство, позвольте... — Тэнкай хотел разжать объятия, но из тени на полу выплеснулась черная рука, обвилась вокруг него, привязывая к Оити.

— Ничего, что холодные. У нас будет лето. Если ты уймешь, — черная рука хлестнула Тэнкая по правой щеке, — свою кровожадность, — выросла еще тень, хлестнула слева, — мстительность свою...

Оити, всхлипнув, отшатнулась, а черные ладони обхватили горящие от оплеух щеки Тэнкая, запрокинули его голову. Смахивая слезы, Оити спросила:

— Совсем рассудок потерял?

— Я справлюсь, Оити-сама! И я прошу вас позволить мне отвести наш отряд в Мино. Иначе, если мы предоставим Исиду и Токугаву самим себе, исход битвы может...

— Твой голос совещательный! — Тени опрокинули Тэнкая, и он растянулся на полу. Оити поставила ногу ему на грудь. — Я поняла, зачем ты убивал моих людей. Чтобы никто не мог тебе возразить.

Пальцы теней сомкнулись на его горле, начали душить, и когда лицо Тэнкая посинело, Оити решила привести его в чувство, и черные руки заколотили его головой об пол.

— Лучше бы я до сих пор тебя оплакивала и ты бы не мог творить глупости, опасные глупости.

— Оити-сама, — прокашлял Тэнкай, — вы... останетесь одна. Вы не сможете устроиться на ночлег или достать еды.

Оити невесело кивнула. Ей было легче убивать встречных, чтобы не пришлось разговаривать с ними.

Безъязыкая, беспомощная, неуклюжая. Неудивительно, что ей не удалось уговорить Мицунари присягнуть Иэясу, а самого Иэясу — дать ей относительную свободу передвижения по замку Сумпу и окрестностям. Он предпочитал держать опасное оружие распятым в подвале. Мол, Оити успеет проявить себя, когда потребуется сражаться за него. Так с ласковой улыбкой уверял Иэясу, опасаясь, что хищные тени нанесут вред его имуществу и уменьшат количество подданных.

_Замок Сумпу, 85 дней до битвы при Сэкигахаре_

— Дорогая, это прекрасно, что вы меня посетили, оставив нашего бывшего друга, который, увы, лишился рассудка от своих потерь! С невыносимой болью в сердце я вынужден буду остановить этого человека, отказывающегося внимать доводам разума и признать меня сёгуном Страны Солнечного Корня, и собирающего вокруг себя бунтовщиков... — Иэясу покачал головой, словно изумляясь неразумию малых детей, но тут же, просияв, бережно пожал безвольную руку Оити: — А в этом мне поможет ваш бесценный дар! Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вы не растрачивали его попусту, — и, по-прежнему ласково поглаживая пальцы Оити, другой рукой воткнул кунай в доски пола, пригвождая черную пятерню, и Оити всхлипнула, подавляя крик, потянулась к клинку — освобождать раненую тень, но испепеляющий свет, начавший исходить от Иэясу, подействовал на Оити, как солнечный удар, и тени ее поникли, как выгоревшие плети лоз, и сама она опрокинулась — Иэясу нежно подхватил ее, устроил у себя на груди.

— Оити-доно, — медвяно шепнул он, — это все для вашего же блага!

Нестерпимое свечение приугасло, только мягкий приглушенный свет рассеивал полумрак, не достигая чадящих факелов и тлеющих жаровен по углам, и зной, паливший, как кипящее масло на адской сковородке, сменился нежным теплом — тепло крупного здорового тела и подбадривающее, живительное тепло от ауры. Оити уткнулась лицом ему в шею, ощупывая литые мышцы — мощные плечи, рельефный живот. Заглянула в лицо, встретив мягкую улыбку, и, смущенно улыбнувшись в ответ, прижалась губами к его подбородку ближе к уху. Кунаи на поясе Иэясу царапали по пластинам ее латной юбки, внизу живота ныло и пульсировало, перехватывало дыхание, и, видя, как Оити пытается непослушными пальцами развязать шнуровку, Иэясу помог ей избавиться от кирасы, уложив ее на спину на пол. Отвечая на поцелуи, Оити вслепую зашарила по полу, пытаясь поймать его за руку и выдернуть кунай, но Иэясу дотянулся и проткнул еще одну тень. В воздухе поплыли черные клочья, похожие на сгустки крови, истаивая, натыкаясь на ослепительное световое пятно и взрываясь. Истончившиеся, сиреневеющие тени слабо бились на полу. Иэясу развязывал завязки ее платья, стягивал белье, даря поцелуи освобожденному телу, и, увлажненная слюной, ее кожа покрывалась мурашками в прохладном воздухе. Его поцелуи спускались по бедрам, несправедливо минуя набухшие, приоткрывшиеся губы под треугольником волос, и Оити сжимала челюсти, чтобы не захныкать, приглашающе ерзая. У нее плыло перед глазами, оглушительная пульсация крови в ушах и сокращения внизу живота приглушали боль в пронзенных тенях, и краем уплывающего сознания Оити решила: неважно, что за ласки приходится платить — позволить распять себя в западне. Она целовала ему обе руки, всаживавшие клинки в ее нежную тень, и ждала, когда Иэясу разденется сам.

Кунаи кончились. Иэясу ограничился братским поцелуем в лоб и с мягкой улыбкой поднялся.

— А теперь прошу простить, я вас оставлю.

Оити обмякла на полу, слушая удаляющиеся шаги. Вокруг нее лучами морской звезды растянулись тени, судорожно подергиваясь под клинками. Повеяло холодом. Цепенея от унижения, Оити не смогла прошептать «Такэтиё!..» — у нее не хватало сил даже дотянуться и собрать собственную одежду.

_Замок Киёсу, 90 дней до битвы при Сэкигахаре_

Чужая ярость причиняла ей осязаемую боль, и Оити корила себя за чрезмерную ранимость и чувствительность — у нее перехватывало дыхание и кололо в груди, когда Мицунари одним только взглядом выдавал отвращение к товарищу: слишком добрый, слишком теплый, чересчур приветливый, таких не бывает. Оити заметила напряжение между ними, еще когда побывала на приеме у тайко, подписывая договор на его условиях. Благодаря Хидэёси удел семейства Ода стал еще мизернее, чем был десять лет назад, когда Нобунага сражался при Окэхадзаме.

А сейчас ярость Мицунари обрушилась на нее саму.

— Оити-сама, я не ожидал от вас такого коварства, — влетел он в гостиную. Перегородки съехались за его спиной. Слуги и охрана Оити готовились к неминуемой драке: удастся унять взбешенного гостя и нейтрализовать его отряд — госпожа строго накажет, что допустили безобразие. Если сама останется в живых. — Скажете, Хонда один прилетел?!

— Сакити, — она попыталась улыбнуться. — Я рада тебя видеть и... прошу тебя сесть и дождаться обеда, который мы разделим с другим моим гостем.

— Оити-сама! — Мицунари все-таки опустился на подушку. — Я только из уважения к вам не отправляюсь сейчас искать супостата по всему поместью. Я подожду, когда он сам появится.

— Спасибо.

— Почему вы не предупредили?

— Я опасалась, Сакити, ты же вспыхиваешь, как порох. Прошу тебя не устраивать дуэль прямо здесь, в моем доме. Такэтиё безоружен.

— Предатель сам отбросил оружие, надеясь на мою честь, — хмыкнул Мицунари. — Возмутительное высокомерие и самонадеянность — сражаться одними только латными перчатками.

— Разве не тайко этому его научил?

— У Хидэёси-сама этот выбор означал, что душа его чиста и намерения ясны, а сила его так громадна, что ему не требуется подспорье в виде рукотворного оружия. А Иэясу так выражает презрение к противникам.

Отъехала перегородка, и на пороге замаячило лимонно-желтое пятно. Иэясу понежился в ванне с юдзу, переоделся в хаори-хакама — в отличие от Мицунари, который так и вбежал в запыленных с дороги доспехах.

— Я сердечно вас благодарю, что вы устроили нам возможность встретиться не на поле боя и выяснить наши разногласия наедине, сохраняя тем самым жизни наших подданных, — лучезарно улыбаясь, Иэясу кивнул врагу и устроился на подушке.

— Господа, я хочу вас помирить. — Оити подала им руки, ответом стало добродушное пожатие и участливый кивок Иэясу, а Мицунари подал руку не сразу, чопорно поджав губы — мол, возмутительная фамильярность. — Сакити. Такэтиё. Я не могу надеяться. Я только могу вас попросить, ради этой земли, ради только-только установившегося порядка. Вам дарована огромная сила, вам обоим. Не обращайте ее друг против друга. Не выжигайте все живое. Я готова не призывать и не питать свою тень, чтобы резни больше не было.

— Как только я увидел тут у вас Хонду, стало ясно, что Овари не будет воевать за меня.

— Я не хочу воевать ни за кого из вас.

— Оити-доно, я горячо вас поддерживаю и от всей души надеюсь, что с вашей помощью мне удастся преодолеть неуступчивость нашего друга!

— Мне больно от мысли, что останется только один из вас, если вы вообще не уничтожите друг друга!

— Если бы покойный тайко назначил преемника, я бы признал его, а это перед нами второй Акэти!

— Ха-ха. С той разницей, что я не милитарист. Я не считаю оправданной внешнюю экспансию и окончательно прекращу конфликты внутри страны. И я все еще готов принять тебя мирно, и обещаю, что оставлю тебе твое имущество. Ты будешь исполнять те же обязанности, но уже при мне.

— Оити-сама, вы мне советуете подчиниться человеку, который уже всем показал свое вероломство.

Слуги расставили столики с порциями и, кланяясь, оставили хозяйку и ее гостей. Мицунари объявил:

— Я ничего не буду есть.

— Меня огорчает твоя подозрительность, Сакити, — вздохнула Оити, поливая соусом обезглавленного кальмара, задергавшего щупальцами на горке из риса и икры. Иэясу схватил палочки и с аппетитом начал уминать дары моря.

Поднесли сакэ, чтобы стало жарко и Мицунари наконец снял доспехи. Его воинам тоже вынесли выпивку. Постепенно он понял, что никакой ловушки нет, отведал угощение и принял ванну.

Оити улучила момент, чтобы шепнуть каждому: «Приходи ночью». Первому — Мицунари, но тот одеревенел и глянул дико; Оити ожидала, что он возопит «Я женат!» или «Вы предаете память нашего покойного господина Нагамасы!». Его кадык несколько раз дернулся, прежде чем он смог выговорить:

— Оити-сама, я польщен...

Значит, придет. Исида Мицунари всегда говорит то, что думает. Он честный и чистый, как обсидиановый кинжал в запекшемся горе и безысходности, и Оити хотела смягчить его, расплавить, смыть кровавую корку и принять его таким, каким он может быть без гнева и боли — как черепаха с содранным панцирем, пчела без жала.

Иэясу в ответ просиял и наклонил голову:

— Непременно, Оити-доно!

Когда спустилась ночь, он прокрался в спальню хозяйки. Без лишних слов стягивая ночную рубашку и открывая ему объятия, Оити подумала: редкая, большая удача — встретить человека, от которого не исходит угрозы, только спокойная сила и уверенность в себе. Он не подавлял. Скованность и тревога Оити таяли от его легкости, нежности и тепла. Она забралась к нему между ног, сбросила с его плеч рукава юкаты, обнажая грудь и с восхищением гладя стальные мускулы. Было бы глупо погасить лампу и лишить себя удовольствия любоваться его роскошным телом.

— Ты прекрасен, — шепнула Оити, обвивая руками его шею. — Ты совершенство.

Он позволял ей целовать себя так, как она хотела и сколько хотела, не пытаясь перехватить инициативу, и, посасывая его верхнюю губу, Оити почувствовала только нотку ласково-шутливого соперничества в попытке Иэясу раздвинуть ей губы кончиком языка, но не успела решить, поддаться или нет. Заглянул Мицунари, все-таки в рубашке и хакама, а не в доспехах:

— Оити-сама! — и осекся, обнаружив, что место на татами уже занято.

— Заходи, Сакити, — Оити поманила его жестом, подвигаясь. — Иди сюда. Раздевайся. Я тебя раздену, чтобы было видно, что у тебя нет никакого камня за пазухой и под одеждой не спрятан кинжал... Ну вот, теперь ты один из нас, и помыслы наши чисты. Господа, давайте скрепим перемирие.

— Которое, я надеюсь, перейдет в мир! — с бархатным смешком подхватил Иэясу, торс его качнулся ближе — он не прикоснулся ни рукой, ни коленом, но Оити обдало теплом его тела.

У Оити перехватило дыхание, внизу живота садняще потянуло, и тянуло, пульсируя, все сильнее, пока она медлила с ответом.

— Сделайте это... сразу оба. Я хочу, чтобы вы чувствовали друг друга так же, как я вас.

Она опустилась на футон, и Иэясу склонился над ней, лаская губами ее ухо и шею. Мицунари подобрался с другой стороны, неуклюже чмокнул в плечо. Они одновременно схватили ее груди: Иэясу обводил сосок и ореол языком, Мицунари полностью втянул ореол в рот, как будто решил откусить. Его поцелуи, на грани с болью, вызывали у Оити только страдальческие гримасы — она чувствовала себя переспелым плодом, тронутым гнильцой, который Мицунари собрался съесть; когда мозолистая рука неделикатным толчком попыталась раздвинуть ей бедра, Оити запротестовала:

— Сакити, ты такой пылкий, я...

Мицунари непонимающе нахмурился. Оити обернулась к Иэясу:

— Господа! Мне тяжело выдержать двоих. Я прошу вас не атаковать, — она хихикнула, — я сама вам подскажу.

— Понял, — пробормотал Иэясу, сползая носом и щекой по ее боку к ягодице, — конечно.

Мицунари выпустил ее руку, и Оити зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть его возмущенного лица, ладони, охватывающей собственный уд, и другой руки, сжимающей яйца — но успела заметить, с каким гневным взглядом Мицунари смотрит, как Иэясу переворачивает ее на бок, целуя ее поясницу, ягодицу, бедро под ней, приподнимая ногу и лаская губами внутреннюю сторону бедер. Оити наощупь искала валик, чтобы уткнуться в него лбом, не нашарила и схватилась за Мицунари, приподнимая зад, чтобы было удобнее принимать ласки от устроившегося в тылу Иэясу. Мицунари перебросил ее волосы через плечо, сжал ее груди в ладонях, как две половинки плода, погружая уд в мякоть и задевая яйца.

— Нежные, — шепнула Оити, накрывая ладони Мицунари своими и направляя движение его рук; через несколько секунд он выпустил ее груди, и Оити сама оглаживала расплывающимися грудями его пах, живот и бедра — от этих прикосновений в ее теле разлетались то ли лучики, то ли терпкие, словно медовые, струйки, задевая матку, достигая затылка. Теперь ее руки были заняты, и ее поддерживал Иэясу. Разведя складки между ее ног и обнажив вход, он надавил костяшками пальцев, но Оити вздрогнула: «Нет...», и Иэясу, выпрямившись, просунул уд между ее бедер. Оити замерла, хмуро оглядываясь, и Иэясу, успокаивающе чмокнув ее в плечо, сжал ей ноги. Оити с облегчением выдохнула, улыбнувшись, и подыграла. Уд Иэясу терся между ее сжатых ног, она бездумно покачивала бедрами ему в такт, ласкала Мицунари грудями, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его, куда придется. Кровь стучала в висках. Поймав Мицунари за руку, Оити провела по животу его ладонью, показывая, где нужно гладить.

— Ити? — взмолился он, неласково сдавливая самый верх треугольника волос.

— Да... Такэтиё, — она мягко отстранила Иэясу, тот опрокинулся на спину, опираясь на локоть и широко раскинув ноги. Толстый, мясистый уд уставился в потолок.

— Репетиция — всё? — хохотнул Иэясу. — Теперь к делу?

Мицунари резко сел.

— Такэтиё, — осторожно начала Оити, — я скажу тебе, когда присоединиться...

— Хорошо, я понимаю, — без энтузиазма, но и без видимого возмущения откликнулся Иэясу, и Оити обернулась к Мицунари. Тот вздрогнул: готов, мол, я весь готов.

Она придвинулась, оглядываясь через плечо и покусывая губы — пора решиться. Сердце понеслось вскачь, внутри лона заныло, и Оити опустилась на корточки:

— Сакити, поддержи меня. — Он подставил руки, разводя ей ягодицы, и Оити поймала, не глядя, рукой его уд, выписывая головкой узоры по своим губам, сдавливая ствол по всей длине между створок и катаясь на нем, как на палке, постукивая им по щели, водя им вверх-вниз, втыкая открывшуюся головку в промежность и в складки губ, но минуя отверстия. Из ее кишки ему на бедро упала капля вытекшего масла. Другой рукой она надавливала себе на лобок, приоткрывая и снова опуская складки, водя парой пальцев вверх-вниз и постукивая средним пальцем по похотнику. Приоткрыв глаза, Оити столкнулась взглядом с Иэясу. Он смотрел нежно и доброжелательно, не возражая, и она опустилась на колени, притянула его к себе и поцеловала в губы, но Мицунари заскулил:

— Ити...

— Смажься, — напомнила Оити, стоя над ним на четвереньках и через плечо смотря, как он тянется за изголовье татами к миске с маслом, обмакивает руку и размазывает масло по всей длине ствола. Мицунари снова передал уд Оити, поспешно обтирая руку салфеткой.

Она снова села на корточки над распростертым телом любовника, подвела головку к отверстию заднего прохода и, вращая задом, стала нанизываться. Рот ее сжался в ниточку, плечи и груди колыхались. Мицунари согнул ноги в коленях, чтобы она смогла опереться. Капля уже не масла, а ее собственного сока вытекла из содрогающегося лона.

Она сидела, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям. Ее влагалище сжалось, сдавив губку, затыкавшую шейку матки, и Оити показалось, что наружу текут и капельки противозачаточного отвара. Щеки ее пылали, сердце колотилось, сокращения лона отдавались в теле до лопаток, пульсировала непомерно растянутая кишка. Иэясу смотрел, усмехаясь, медленно натягивая крайнюю плоть на головку уда, и Оити поняла, что ему придется подождать. Уд Мицунари так сильно давил изнутри, что в наотказ заполненном ее теле не оставалось места и для одного пальца. Мицунари попытался приподнять бедра.

— Тсс, Сакити, — прошептала она, — не двигайся.

Она поерзала, устраиваясь, вдыхая сладковатый запах собственного пота и смазки. Попробовала покачаться взад-вперед, не поднимаясь, сдвинула колени, чтобы сжать срамные губы, круговыми движениями повела пальцы по складкам над похотником — но из терзавших ее тело очагов пульсации осталось только чуть убыстренное сердцебиение, и она стала как можно сильнее и быстрее сжимать мышцы — и вдруг поняла, что в лоне до обидного пусто.

— Такэтиё, — пробормотала она, — я хочу посмотреть... Подай мне зеркальце.

Посмеиваясь, Иэясу двинулся к туалетному столику. Оити наслаждалась видом его великолепного, крупного, мощного тела — каждое движение его было необыкновенно красивым. Мицунари поглаживал ей спину, попытался слегка толкнуться вовнутрь, но она протестующе хлопнула его по ноге — шлепок получился слишком громким. Иэясу опустился на одно колено, поднося зеркало и лампу, и Оити, немного отодвинувшись назад, заглянула в отражение. Она развела пальцами черные завитки волос, обнажая вторую пару губ, и раскрыла свободное отверстие, ответившее сокращением. Иэясу облизнулся, и Оити жестом указала ему направление. Иэясу захватил губами, втягивая в рот, ее складки, целуя и посасывая; язык заметался, выписывая зигзаги. Оити не убирала рук, щеки Иэясу касались ее пальцев, и она вновь потянула складки в противоположные стороны, открывая ему зев лона. Язык распластался по кромке отверстия, и кончик его проник вовнутрь, ощупывая стенки влагалища, непрерывно, ритмично сокращавшегося.

Иэясу отстранился, потирая шею.

— Сакити, — позвала Оити, — положи меня на спину... на тебя.

Мицунари приподнялся, сел, прижался грудью к ее спине, давая почувствовать биение сердца и обхватывая ладонями ее груди; его учащенное дыхание обжигало ей ухо. Стоя перед ней на коленях, Иэясу целовал ей бедра, живот и сгибы локтей. Мицунари напомнил о себе мокрым горячим поцелуем в шею. Оити откинулась назад, опираясь руками на пол, и Мицунари снова опустился на спину, увлекая ее с собой.

— Тяжело? — спросила Оити.

— Нет, — шепнул он ей в макушку.

— Ноги мне придержи.

Мицунари помог ей лучше раскрыться, при этом его уд выскользнул почти полностью, и Иэясу, придерживая Оити, слегка надавил, нанизывая ее зад — и наконец, устроившись между широко расставленных ног Мицунари, начал проникать в нее, и она растягивалась и вбирала в себя мощный уд, покачивая и вращая бедрами, вздыхая, вскрикивая шепотом и ослабевшими, дрожащими руками придерживаясь за ягодицы Иэясу и направляя его, чтобы он понял — погружаться дальше не стоит, двигаться нужно нерезко, слегка, оставаясь внутри почти полностью. Иэясу слушался, и Оити перестала из последних сил направлять его. Кровь так сильно стучала в ее венах, что сил хватало только держаться за него одной рукой, а другой поглаживать ноющий, налитой похотник. Теперь Мицунари толкался в нее снизу, и Оити понимала, насколько тонкие стенки между двумя распирающими ее удами, как легко порвать, но придавленному Мицунари оставалось мало простора для действий, а колыхания Иэясу были так бережны, что Оити прижимала его к сердцу и благодарно зацеловывала. Ее отверстия сжимались сами собой, она почти теряла сознание, и только улыбка блуждала по ее лицу.

_Перевал Уцуноя, 29 дней до битвы при Сэкигахаре_

Перемирие между Исидой и Токугавой продлилось только на время их визита в Киёсу. Единственное, что ей тогда удалось — предотвратить мордобой в собственном поместье, откуда могли бы вынести одного благородного доно со сломанной шеей. И если бы это был Мицунари — или согласись он поддержать Иэясу — нашлось бы, кому временно возглавить коалицию даймё, стремящихся избавиться от узурпатора и снова заняться переделом земель, завоеванных тайко. В рядах Западной армии сражались не за Исиду, а против Токугавы, и сам Исида в планах на будущее страны не продвинулся дальше идеи справедливо покарать предателя.

Оити вылавливала из супа водоросли и ломтики рыбы; невыплаканные слезы жалости и отвращения к себе кипели в глазах. Она уловила насмешку во взгляде Тэнкая: мол, я все знаю, что у вас на душе, что вас гнетет, признайте наконец, что я прав, и передайте мне руководство — только возрожденный Нобунага может остановить кровопролитие. Оити не могла не понимать, что разум восставшего из мертвых будет, скорее всего, помрачен, и он устроит резню ради резни, превзойдя все, на что способны передельщики территорий. Этого и добивается Тэнкай? Отомстить всему окружающему миру за крах своей карьеры, «власть не мне, так никому», и самому при том погибнуть? Удары головой об пол могли оставить ему трещину в черепе, но гнилые мозги оттого не заработают. Его нужно убить, прежде чем он не сотворил непоправимое — Оити сомневалась, что ей удастся справиться с братом: они никогда не вступали даже в шуточный бой, Нобунаге не приходило в голову мериться с ней силой — то ли хотел тем самым ее унизить, показывая, что не намерен мараться, то ли искренне считал слабосильной, непригодной противницей для тренировки. Оити предпочла бы не проверять на опыте, так ли это.

Трупы лезли по горам, неутомимые, покорные и почти неуязвимые. Оити было тоскливо и страшно лететь одной — лучше мертвые охранники, способные только на мычание, чем никаких. Перейдет горы и, не доходя до оварийской пограничной заставы, сожжет трупы и пепел развеет, чтобы ее подданные не видели шествие мертвецов. Она доберется домой как-нибудь сама, без Тэнкая.

В груди ее жгуче кольнула жалость — не к нему нынешнему, одержимому катастрофическим замыслом, не к человеку, которым он был раньше, вынашивавшему дерзкий, авантюрный, но все же осуществимый план — а к своей любви, предвкушению и тревоге, с которыми она ждала переворота, и ждать было страшно и сладко, потому что Мицухидэ обещал ей разыграть похищение и принуждение к браку. Она пыталась представить, какие разногласия в целях и методах возникнут между будущими сёгуном и кампаку, как только сообщники укрепятся в новом положении, и когда один из них решит, что нарыв нагноился, пора резать — но ей не приходило в голову, что так скоро. Кампаку решил, что сёгун просто не нужен. Обходились же без него при Нобунаге.

Ей было жаль дней своей скорби, которая для ее людей была трауром по брату. Оплакивать брата, неустанно твердившего, что она кукла, вещь, безмозглая, бесполезная, и тут же поучавшего: «Ты должна управлять мной так, чтобы я сам того не замечал!», Оити не могла. Она раздражала его так же сильно, как его раздражал Мицухидэ.

Он говорил негромко, но не мог показаться спокойным. В нем были азарт и отчаянная веселость человека, которому нечего терять. Похоже, Оити была единственным человеком, кого он не раздражал: у приближенных Нобунаги Мицухидэ вызывал совершенно искреннее отвращение, не подражательное вслед господину — только они не могли себе позволить выразить это сполна. Мицухидэ было не в чем обвинить — Нобунага и не высасывал поводы из пальца. Скажем, нельзя было обвинить Мицухидэ в слушании со скучающим видом, когда Нобунаге в последний раз вздумалось побренчать за десертом в кругу своих верных сподвижников. Господин просто прекратил игру, выдернул струны из бивы, повалил своего стратега навзничь и, держа за седые космы, высек пучком струн, а потом начал этими струнами душить.

Все же Тэнкай успешно справлялся с обязанностями на службе у юного Кобаякавы, его поступки были осмысленны, и Оити хотелось надеяться, что достаточно запретить ему столь оригинальным способом сорвать битву при Сэкигахаре, чтобы впредь он не чудил, но умом понимала — взрывоопасную находку лучше уничтожить сразу, не превращать ни в спутника до Овари, ни в спутника жизни. Сделать слугу своим мужем, как Татибана Гинтиё, не имело смысла — Оити могла держать его при себе в качестве духовника и советника, но, подумав, что у Гинтиё до сих пор нет наследника, и представив себя беременной и рожающей от Мицухидэ, Оити поняла, что сломать ему шею сейчас не сможет.

Она начала развязывать пояс:

— Сделай единственное, к чему ты годен.

Сняв нижнюю юбку, она опустилась над ним на колени, придерживая ткань одежды, и устроилась над его лицом. Раздеваться полностью было холодно. Покалывающие содрогания влагалища сменились глухими ударами в животе, но вскоре утихли, и Оити обнаружила, что ласки больше возбудили Тэнкая, чем ее. Он выпустил ее складки изо рта и, оглаживая ее бедра, заскулил:

— Госпожа, позвольте мне...

Оити нахмурилась, натянула съехавшее тяжелое кимоно снова на плечи. Мокрый снег хлестал наискось в утлые стены гостиницы. Тусклый огонек внутри бумажной тумбы колыхался на сквозняке, тень металась по полутемной комнате.

— Я тебе не позволю. Ты затащил нас в горы, напрямик, ты сказал. По горам — это ничуть не быстрее, только тяжелее выдержать. Мы спустимся в Кисо и пойдем по Накасэндо, ты не будешь указывать, что мне делать, ты понял?

Она начала подниматься, и Тэнкай печально потерся напоследок щекой о ее бедро.

— Уразумел, прошу прощения.

_Дорога Токайдо, 28 дней до битвы при Сэкигахаре_

По течению Ои мертвецы спускались в селение Каная, оскальзываясь на обледеневшей дороге и шатких деревянных мостиках через ручьи. Над снегом клубилась тень, разлетались черные клочья, как пепел из кострища. Оити сидела в колышущихся лепестках теней, кутаясь в плащ и обеими руками придерживая капюшон. Под раскачивающимися на ветру соснами и криптомериями то тут, то там безмятежно улыбались каменные Дзидзо, оберегавшие путников от переломов ног. Владетель этих мест клялся: «Только на одних Дзидзо надежда, но это ж не дело. Когда я уйму Исиду и этих бесчинствующих, дать работу населению будет очень легко — вымостить эти буераки булыжником».

В морально устаревших подорожных Тэнкая, равно как и безвременно скончавшихся оварийцев, значилось, что путь они держат в осакскую ставку Исиды Дзибусё, подписи и печати там стояли вовсе не чиновников токугавского ведомства дорожной полиции, а у Оити не было и такой бумажки, бесполезной в токугавских владениях. Оставалось пройти две почтовых станции, Каная и Ниссака, где, как обещал Тэнкай, ткнув перстом в путеводитель, находилась гостиница поприличнее, чем предыдущая. После ночевки в Ниссаке нужно было перебраться через крутобокий холм Сайо-но-Накаяма («Один из трех самых крутых подъемов на этой дороге, Оити-сама, зато мне говорили, что в тамошнем поселении недурственно кормят, я вам принесу!»), а следующая станция — в призамковом городе Какэгава, недавно захваченном Иэясу.

Оити не хотела убивать все живое на своем пути — просто потому, что не умела обслуживать себя, а есть еду, приготовленную руками, не разложившимися только из-за холода, брезговала. Для острастки хватило бы безболезненно пронзить пару человек разрастающимися тенями, даже никого не ударить, чтобы обитатели поселений исчезали с глаз долой, не чиня препятствий жуткой процессии. Но Тэнкай возражал: нельзя оставлять свидетелей, чтобы некому было передать на следующую станцию, что демоны ведут ходячих мертвецов. Хоть человека послать, хоть голубя, хоть зажечь огни на сигнальных вышках, чтобы на следующей станции собрали достаточно воинов и заклинателей. Какэгаву ожидала бойня.

Тэнкай наведался в лавку за отваром из сбора трав и банками мазей, включая растолченный в порошок лоскут льна, смешанного с маслом. Но Оити помешала ему заниматься самолечением, и Тэнкаю пришлось натягивать одежду поверх перевязок, готовить замерзшей хозяйке горячую ванну, вынимать Оити из воды, вытирать, укутывать, устраивать на постели, а после мчаться в кладовую и возиться на кухне. За едой он слишком часто косился на собачью цепь, которую выдернула из чьего-то двора черная рука.

Оити позвонила в колокольчик, подзывая Касугу, распорядилась убрать столик с посудой.

Избитый и израненный Тэнкай, сидя на коленях, с нескрываемым отчаянием в глазах ждал побоев. Многорукая тень подняла его на ноги, раздела догола, развязала и спустила фундоси, вытаскивая съежившийся уд.

— Я прошу прощения...

— А я тебе помогу, — легко пообещала Оити, и он задохнулся — черная рука пережала его уд у основания, чтобы он наполнился кровью. Другой отросток тени подал Оити цепь.

Сложив орудие пытки пополам, она осмотрела Тэнкая — жира на нем не было. Выпирающие кости, жилы, узлы мышц, торчащие синие вены. Вспухшие рубцы, ушибы, ссадины, синяки, разошедшиеся края лопнувшей кожи. Не разжимая руку-тень на основании уда, Оити зашла ему в тыл и примерилась для удара; в тот же миг тень, вцепившаяся в него спереди, отрастила еще одну руку, принявшуюся мять и поглаживать яйца, и на тощий зад обрушилась цепь. Тэнкай вздрогнул всем телом, проседая на подогнувшихся ногах и беспомощно взмахивая руками. Второй удар пришелся не точно по ягодицам, задевая и бедра под ними; на третьем Оити решила остановиться.

— А теперь сядь, — приказала она, и Тэнкай опустился на циновку битым голым задом. Оити оседлала его бедра, сильно откинувшись назад, чтобы открыть ему обзор, круговыми движениями разминая свой похотник, раскрывая двумя пальцами складки и время от времени смачивая руку слюной. Лоно быстро ответило пульсацией, отдающейся в висках и охватившей всю ее щель до второго отверстия. Оити на четвереньках перебралась вперед и замерла, раскрыв щель над лицом любовника, то предоставляя ему лизать, то начиная сама тереться об его высунутый язык, вертясь на его полуоткрытых губах, мокрая от собственной смазки и его слюны, и вскоре, потянувшись назад, подтолкнула его за подбородок к нижнему отверстию, с улыбкой принимая язык, описывающий круги по кромке заднего прохода. Устав опираться на руки, она напоследок потерлась выпирающим похотником об его нос, села у столика с миской травяного отвара, свернула губку, обмакнула, пропитывая, в раствор, и заткнула себе шейку матки. Черная рука наотмашь хлестнула Тэнкая по плечу и груди, задев надорванный сосок; выступила кровь, Тэнкай вскрикнул, схватился за плечо, Оити глянула обеспокоенно, не вывихнула ли. Тень ощупала ему плечо, проверяя, не нужно ли вправлять сустав; другая черная рука тем временем терзала ему уд, пугающе выгибая его во все стороны и сдвигая-натягивая крайнюю плоть.

— Госпожа, вы сломаете... — взмолился Тэнкай.

Черные руки перевернули его животом вниз, выгнув все его тело дугой, тряхнули, как мешком, и снова уложили спиной на циновку, выворачивая поясницу, выставляя зад и задирая ему ноги, чтобы показать Оити следы от ударов цепью. Чавкали тяжелые шлепки черной ладони, еще одна пара рук-теней пласталась по испятнанным бедрам, немилосердно мяла.

— Ты выдержишь, ты все выдержишь, — прошептала Оити. — Расскажи, как ты сбежал.

— Убил охрану. Хотел найти брата... как назло...

— Потом ты узнал, что он сам умер, — подсказала Оити.

— Да.

— Не хочешь вытащить и его?

Черная рука размахнулась и ударила Тэнкая по губам. Слизнув кровь, он прохрипел:

— Нет. Он — лицо подневольное.

— Ах так... — Оити стояла перед ним, запустив руку между ног, и с похотника быстро нырнула пальцем в зев влагалища. — Не тревожишь. Только моего...

Она снова уселась на его бедра, охватила ладонями его шею, там, где после вчерашнего остались синяки, слушала, как бьется пульс, но не пыталась сдавить. Вложив уд себе в щель, начала тереться, перекатываясь, задевая и похотник, и оба отверстия, пытаясь решить, с которого из них начать, и от одной мысли, что можно использовать по очереди оба, ее прошила волна слабости, а из лона вытекла капля смазки, и Оити ввела уже растертый, красный от грубого дерганья уд в сочащуюся впадину, ответившую немедленным содроганием и потребовавшую еще мяса. Оити опустилась до упора, вжавшись приоткрывшимся анусом в яйца, и закачалась взад-вперед, расшатывая стержень внутри довольного лона и вдыхая запах прибывающей смазки. Сильно и резко сокращающийся вход и частое несильное биение в животе отняли у нее остатки сил, и она осталась неподвижно сидеть на уде, раздувшемся в ней, но вскоре обнаружила, что похотник еще откликается, и стала сама сокращать мышцы, сжимая щель. Слабое биение в животе вернулось, но она помнила острые, резкие, сильные удары, расходившиеся по всему телу, стучащие в голову снизу вверх. Так бывало давно, и Оити хотелось вернуть — стрелы, подумала она, больше всего это было похоже на стрелы.

От возбуждения, и так небурного, остались только легкие подергивания похотника и, реже, входа. Она погладила Тэнкая по животу, провела пальцем по полоске волос от пупка вниз. Тот открыл глаза — мутные, молящие. Уд приятно распирал ее изнутри, но опять двигаться не хотелось. Как не хотелось и расцепиться, чтобы дать ему закончить самому. Оити прилегла на него, устроила голову на почти вывихнутом плече, вырвав у него тихий стон боли. Под ее щекой расходилось пятно крови из раненого соска. Уд Тэнкая выскользнул почти полностью, внутри осталась только головка. Он дернулся под ней, пытаясь вдвинуть уд, но тут же выронил, и Оити задумалась, захватить ли его снова. Ее щель была такой мягкой, разбухшей, еще нежнее от прилившей крови, приоткрытый вход просил погостить. Заколотившееся сердце толчками погнало кровь в уши, и Оити плавным движением снова опустилась растянутым ласковым лоном на уд, покачиваясь и с усилием ритмично сжимая губы, смазка с готовностью потекла изнутри, биение вскоре началось снова, негромкое, но ярче, чем раньше, и долгое-долгое, убаюкивающее. Оити было досадно — не должно ее убаюкивать, не с этим человеком, приведшим к краху ее род, униженным, избитым и, несомненно, варящимся в собственной ненависти к ней. Она подняла его руки за запястья, одну прижала к животу, другую — к губам, целуя его ладонь и пальцы.

— Я так долго тебя ждала.

Потому что изначально была не нужна. Он выследил ее на Микатагахаре, послав сообщение Исоно, что Иэясу увез ее с собой, и вызвался участвовать в погроме в Сумпу, чтобы использовать ее для самой безумной из своих авантюр. Ясно, почему он отказывается возвращаться в Овари. Понимает, что долго не продержится, несмотря на покровительство правительницы, умение повелевать мертвецами и заставлять души убитых врагов защищать его в бою: его прирежут ее приближенные, утратившие все, что получили от Нобунаги в ходу завоеваний, снова вынужденные ютиться на унаследованных клочках земли. Если бы он не вообразил, что сможет управлять душами не только простых воинов, но и демона, которого собрался призывать на кровь, текущую в ее венах, Оити никогда бы не дождалась. Но все-таки похитил ее. Сдержал обещание.

Оити хихикнула и, вложив обе груди в ладони давнего возлюбленного, заерзала на нем, взад-вперед, влево-вправо, накручивая пальцем похотник, а потом приподнялась на корточки и начала подпрыгивать, оперевшись свободной рукой на пол. Тэнкай лежал зажмурившись, отвернув лицо, и Оити со всей силы шлепнула его ладонью по животу, подумав, что сделала себе больнее, чем ему.

— Ты заснул?

— Я счастлив послужить вам.

Оити прошила волна жара, в глазах закипели слезы. Только одним способом ей удавалось заставить его выполнять ее волю. Он дал понять, что ни во что ее не ставит, когда вонзил косу в спину Исоно на подвесном мосту в пещере под Сумпу.

Это она виновата в гибели Исоно и его отряда. Нет чтобы сидеть тихо, дожидаясь распоряжений Исиды. Не бродить по Микатагахаре, не нападать на людей Иэясу, не попадать в плен, не подставлять людей, которые пошли ее освобождать. Пора наконец заставить себя убить Тэнкая, вернуться в Овари, провести мобилизацию и направиться к Сэкигахаре с живым подкреплением для Западной армии.

Всякий раз, говоря себе: «Пора его убить», Оити отвечала: «Не сегодня».

**Author's Note:**

> Предатель предал предателя... - О том, что Мицухидэ осуществил нападение на Нобунагу по наущению Хидэёси, говорится в игре SB2 (сторимод Нобунаги) и манге SB2.
> 
> Меня бросили в тюрьму, на родине, в замке моего брата. - Отсылка к сторимоду Мицухидэ в игре SB2.
> 
> Оити использует детские имена Сакити и Такэтиё, чтобы напомнить, что Мицунари - по рождению вассал Адзаи (поэтому он по старой памяти обращается к ней "Оити-сама"), а Иэясу в детстве был заложником семейства Ода. 
> 
> Тайко - в SB4 используется именно этот титул Хидэёси.
> 
> Татибана Гинтиё - в SB она лично не присутствует, но упоминается как жена Мунэсигэ. 
> 
> Дзибусё - титул Мицунари.


End file.
